


Being Honest

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's just Mycroft and Greg having a conversation about coming out to Sherlock. I've done one of these before I think, but I like mixing things up and doing different things with it. It's  a little rusty, but I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I'm back. I finally remembered my password for my account, so here I am with a one-shot I wrote because I was bored.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Mycroft's lip trembled as he adjusted his tie, but he said nothing. 

"It's ok to get cold feet," Greg assured him, "You don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

Mycroft sighed. He had been contemplating this for several weeks now and yet still struggled with figuring out what he wanted. His heart told him that true happiness exists only with honesty, but his brain was telling him the truth was a death sentence. After all, judgement boiled beneath the surface of his brother's fake smile at all times. His mockery was like a loaded rifle ready to fire at any flaw or weakness which put Mycroft at the end of the barrel. But what was the point of living a lie and hiding behind closed doors when there was a man as kind and gentle as Greg waiting to take on the world with him? The whole thing had Mycroft's mind spinning. 

"There's no rush you know. It's not like we're catching the next cab to the chapel any time soon," Greg put his arms around his partner's neck in a loving embrace and laughed a little.

Mycroft touched the tips of his fingers to Greg's hands on his shoulders and savored the moment before turning around to face him. 

"But I do want to marry you. Someday. Maybe not next week, but eventually I plan to take that step with you" his hands grab Greg's and squeezed them, "But if I ever want to do that then I've got to start taking control of my life."

"It's a big decision. Have you even thought about what you're going to say?"

"If I'm being brutally honest, not really. The more I think about it, the harder it'll be to go through with it."

"I'm not sure going in blinded is an effective strategy."

"Sherlock is unpredictable even from my standards, so the best thing I can do is say what I have to say and accept any punches he throws at me. If I start planning the whole thing out, he won't take me seriously. I'd rather get everything out on the table and figure it out from there."

"I wish I had your confidence. It took me months to gather enough courage to come out at work."

"It's not about confidence, Greg. It's about accepting facts. I am who I am. You are who you are. There's nothing anyone, including my brother, can do to change that," he placed his hand gently against Greg's cheek, "It's just reality."

"Maybe so, but your safety is important to me, and I can't stand to watch you put yourself in the line of fire. I just want you to be sure."

"I am."

"Positive?"

Mycroft stared into his partner's eyes for a moment and saw that familiar glow of hope he had fallen in love with over and over again. A warm feeling rested in his chest, and he touched his forehead to the other man's. He sighed. Suddenly, the tension in the room softened. 

"What the hell did I do to end up with someone like you?" Mycroft whispered. 

"What do you mean?"

"You're the most beautiful and genuine person I've ever known."

"Don't forget handsome," Greg made a dorky face and posed like one would if at the end of a runway. 

Mycroft smiled.

"You're more than I deserve. Of all the people in the world, why did you choose me?"

"Oh you know, my horoscope said I was going to hook up with some hunky government man I met on Main Street so I was like...."

"No, you idiot. I'm being serious," he slapped Greg playfully. 

"I don't know. There was just something about you that made my heart pound in my chest every time I saw you. I can't explain it really. Why does it matter?"

"I don't know, I just...sometimes I feel like this is a dream I have to be woken up from. I've been living alone for so long that I find it hard to believe that all of this is really happening. I guess that's why it's so hard to finally come out and say that this is what I've been wanting all along. I never thought I'd get this far."

"It is a little surreal, I have to admit," Greg said. "But like you said, this is reality. Instead of merely accepting it, embrace it. Sherlock's opinion means little in the grand scheme of things. All you should care about is that I love you, and I want you to be happy."

No words were exchanged after that. Mycroft cupped Greg's face in his hands and he felt a spark as they kissed passionately. He had made up his mind.


End file.
